


Dispositions

by Razzbury_Writes



Series: DreamNotFound Fics :) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Cuddles, Cuddling, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, George has to only speak and act on the truth lmaooo, George is literally so cuddly oh my goodness, Gream - Freeform, M/M, Minecraft, Mostly Fluff, Online Friendship, Pining, Slow Burn, Slow Updates, YouTube, dreamnotfound, why is "George Washington is a dad" the first thing that pops up for George?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzbury_Writes/pseuds/Razzbury_Writes
Summary: "Do you... remember... what happened on the seventh day?"-The Dispositions happen during one singular week every year, picking one hundred people at random to be Chosen for that selection.  It's a normal part of life, that one week period where a select few were bound to speak and act the truth based off of their different feelings.  The chances of being Chosen are very slim.That is until the week of the Dispositions roll up at the same time as a certain group of friends decided to meet up.  Dream and Sapnap are still eager to get to London, to spend the next week together in person.  None of them would be Chosen anyway; I mean, one hundred people out of everyone in the world?  The chances seem slim, right?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DreamNotFound Fics :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197128
Comments: 22
Kudos: 78





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to Dispositions, a Dreamnotfound fanfic! :) I have a couple of things I would like to say before starting out.
> 
> Dream and George said that they are okay with shipping and writing fics based off of the fic. Please don't force anything on them! If either of them or any of the other content creators featured in this want me to take it down I will asap!
> 
> As far as I know this is an original idea. I know that the whole "emotion switch" is something that has been done before but the idea of Dispositions, getting marked and Chosen, and the seventh day are original ideas! The prologue will explain everything in more detail so don't worry about not understanding these terms.
> 
> There will be no Covid in this fic for story purposes (Stay safe and wear your masks btw!)
> 
> This is all I need to say, the prologue will clear things up a bit! - Razz

Every year the Dispositions would take place. It was just a natural thing that nobody could control. They had been a part of everyday life for as long as anyone could remember. Nobody knew when they started or if they had always been there, nor the purpose, so when the tenth of June rolled up and the Dispositions came without any notice, nobody was surprised.

It was a handful of people that were selected each year, only one hundred Chosen at random. The Chosen could be scattered along the globe, each from a different place, or they could all be from the same country, though that was very rare. The selection wasn't something anyone could control, it was all arbitrary. The age would vary tremendously. Some of the Chosen could be young children who would know any better when going through the peculiar things the Disposition put them through. Others could be the elderly, already shaken up from all of their years living only to be put through a week filled to the brim with confusion and conflict. The remainder may be young adults, eager to get their life started and embracing the uncertainty mixed with utter joy at the Dispositions.

The Chosen were so randomly selected—and so minisculely at that—that most people would live their life having never been Chosen. Some people were okay with that, okay with not having to show off their most vulnerable state to the people around them, while others grieved at the fact that they would never get to feel the exhilaration of putting themselves out there, of hearing the stories their friends and family had to share when it got to the seventh day.

On the first day of the Dispositions, June 10th every year, the Chosen would gain a small mark on their wrist indicating that they were one of the hundred selected. It would disappear once the week was over as it is just used as to assure the Chosen person that they were indeed selected.

The first day was always, subjectively, the best of the seven. The first day marked the feeling of joy. A way to start the week off on a good note, some believed. Every day of the week held a different emotion that the Chosen person would present. During the week of Disposition, the Chosen person would only be able to express their true feelings, determined by which day of the week it was. Everything that came out of the Chosen's mouth along with everything they would do during those day was what they really felt and longed for. The first day and the seventh day were always predetermined, but the five days in between were scattered, order unknown until the day came. The five days would include the feelings of sadness, anger, fear, disgust, and jealousy. On the seventh day, however, all anybody knew was that it would come as a surprise.

The seventh day wasn't the same for everybody. No one knew what feeling they would get to end off the week of Disposition. It could be anything from core emotional feelings like love and frustration to more physical ones like tiredness and motivation. There were even slight chances that on the seventh day they could repeat one of the six feelings they had already gone through that week.

By the end of the seventh day, the Dispositions were over until next year. The Chosen would lose their mark along with the ability to go through Dispositions again, and then continue on with their life as usual. The result of the week could range from memories of amusement told by outsiders who watched the Chosen stumble through the different emotions for a week to the feeling of nothingness at hardly being able to remember what happened.

That's another thing about Dispositions. You can't remember the seventh day.


	2. The Ninth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day before the Dispositions start and Sapnap and Dream just so happen to have a week scheduled with George in the UK at that same time.

George giddily swept his eyes over his flat, assuring himself that everything was the way he wanted it to be. The beds were all made and the wardrobes were cleared out, dressers ready to contain new clothes for a week. The floors were tidy after having been swept and vacuumed countless times to remove any trace of grime that may have once lingered there. The fridge was stocked up with produce and dairy products and the cupboards were filled to the brim with sweets along with other treats for optimum snackage later on. The bathrooms were cleaned, the tables were cleared, and the living room was kept neat with consoles and tv remotes in sight.

With a satisfied sigh, George nodded his head to himself and glanced at the digital clock that sat on the tv stand, its flashing numbers showing that it was almost eleven meaning he would have to be at the airport shortly. A soft purr at his feet took him from his final thoughts about whether he had left something out when cleaning and to the silver-furred cat rubbing against his leg. With a slight swooping motion and had his cat in his arms, petting his fur lightly as the two left the living room and entered his bedroom.

With a final small peck to the cat's head he set the furry critter on top of his mattress and went to retrieve his shoes, phone, and wallet. Sure enough, the time presented the same as the clock by the couch did and George left the room, shoes in hand and slipping the phone and wallet into his back pockets.

He sat down on the edge of one of the chairs that crowded his kitchen table and slipped his trainers on before hurriedly walking down the hall to his front door, grabbed his keys from where they sat in a small woven basket, and walked out the heavy grey door. After double checking that he had locked it when he was on the other side, he made his way outside and down the road as the warm summer heat shined down onto his skin.

George didn't own a car, nor did he have his license, so he relied on Ubers or public bus transportation to get to places too far away to walk. When his sister still lived with him he would catch a ride with her, but she moved out with her boyfriend leaving George to catch rides with strangers and occasionally a friend who was in town. His friends who he was going to pick up from the airport knew this, and promised they were okay with using public transportation to get back to his house. So as George entered a bus and chose a seat as secluded as it could get, he let the small worries nagging at him in the back of his mind fade away in replacement of his playlist. George leaned back in the seat, eyes focussing on the streets and the soft music playing in his ears as he truly accepted for the first time that this was really happening. He was finally meeting his two best friends, for real, in person.

The thought alone was enough to make George want to jump in anticipation, but he of course couldn't because he was sat in a communal area with others seated around him. So he settled for letting the ear-to-ear grin stay planted on his face as he imagined what it would be like to finally see the two he always spoke with.

 _Would Sapnap really be shorter than me or will the height difference be barely noticeable? Will he be just as cocky in person as he is over calls? And what about Dream? I hardly know anything about him other than the fact that he's freakishly tall, dirty blonde, has green eyes and freckles and...._ George's eyes widened as he subconsciously ran a nervous hand through his hair. _Shit, I hardly know_ anything _about him. I've never really thought about putting an actual face to his voice outside of jokes. What if doesn't look like how he described himself? His flight arrives an hour before Sapnap's so what if I don't recognize him?_

The rapid thoughts are almost enough to make George laugh at his own anxiety. Of course everything would be okay, why would it not? Sure, he had never seen Dream's face before but hardly any had and that didn't stop the strong friendship built up between the two. They were going to have a blast this next week and no amount of annoying disruptive thoughts would change that. George would make sure of it.

<<->>

About twenty minutes had passed of absent minded phone scrolling and anxious leg bouncing when the bus had reached the stop George was getting off at. He stood up, securing his phone in his own grasp as he made his way down the aisle down the small stairs of the bus with a smile towards the driver. From where the stop was he would have a five minute walk to the airport if he stayed at a steady pace and Dream's flight would land in about twenty minutes.

George walked briskly down the pale sidewalk exchanging brief nods with the people he passed while his music continued to play through the earbuds he hadn't bothered to take out. Every step brought him closer to where he would meet Dream and Sapnap, _actually_ meet them, in person. The uncontainable smile resurfaced against his face as he met the automatic doors to the large building in front of him.

George didn't like airports. There were too many people rushing around, the chaotic scene made him almost uneasy. But that didn't matter today. The wailing from a cluster of little children and the man who had just shoved him to the side while clutching a leather briefcase didn't matter. The attendant cleaning up a spilled drink a few places away and the lady over the intercom announcing a flight didn't matter. What mattered was finding a spot away from everyone else—maybe, if he was lucky, he could find an open seat away from everyone—near the third gate where he knew Dream would enter from.

It took George all of the time between arriving and Dream's flight landing to secure a seat separated from any large groups and had only been glancing through his phone for a few more minutes when he got a text.

\---

**Dream**

Flight just landed , getting off the plane now

Are you here?

_**[Delivered 11:48 A.M.]** _

\---

George could feel his whole face light up in anticipation. His thumbs flashed across the screen as he hurriedly typed up a reply.

\---

**George**

Yes I'm here dummy, why would I leave you alone at an airport?

_**[Delivered 11:49 A.M.]** _

**Dream**

Idk , it would make a good video "I trapped Dream in a foreign country"

_**[Delivered 11:49 A.M.]** _

**George**

Shut up, now's not the time for that

Wya?

_**[Delivered 11:50 A.M.]** _

**Dream**

Just got off the plane walking through the lil hallway now

_**[Delivered 11:50 A.M.]** _

**George**

Mkay you'll need to help me out here, I dont know what you look like, remember?

_**[Delivered 11:50 A.M.]** _

I'm a little ways away from the gate, omw now

_**[Seen 11:52 A.M.]** _

\---

George didn't wait to see if his friend replied before pressing down on the power button and getting out of his seat to make his way closer to the gate. His eyes seemed to take in everybody's features more clearly now, searching for a face that met his given profile. _Dirty blonde... no, he's too short.... Oh! They look like they're... no the hair isn't right._

He shook his head and decided to keep his head up straight looking forward with the gate exploding with people being his main priority. Not knowing what to do when he drew near he simply stepped out of the major flow of traffic and scanned the crowd, arms crossed and brows furrowed despite the elated smile on his face.

Just as he was about to pull out his phone and text Dream to tell him he heard and all too familiar voice come from behind him.

"Oh George!" It sounded, seeming a tad far away at first but becoming louder with every step his friend took. He knew who it was without needing to turn around, and before he even got the chance to do so a pair of strong arms wrapped around his shoulders bringing him into a tight embrace from behind. The head of the man who George knew to be Dream rested in the crook of his neck and George just let out a sigh accompanied with a breathy laugh as he reached his own hands up to hold onto his wrists. They stood like this for a while, George leaning back into the warmth of Dream's chest, before Dream pulled away giving George the opportunity to turn around.

And turn around he did, ever so slowly and almost as if he was hesitant in doing so. He noticed his smile first, how it was slightly crooked on the side and somehow seemed to be even larger than his own. Dream had prominent dimples that tilted upwards and accompanied his nearly perfect teeth. The smile made little creases around his eyes form which were what George noticed next. The irises he knew to be as green but could only see as a shade of yellow seemed to glow under the lighting overhead.

Dream looked excited but you could also see the noticeable layer of nerves in the way his foot tapped at the ground in unbalanced but quick movements and how his hands kept gripping onto each other as George looked him over, up and down. He was tall, that was no surprise. George felt measly in front of the 6'3 man (though 5'9 is _average_ ) as they stood analyzing each other. Dream's hair was cut so that it wasn't long per-se, but it was definitely not as short as George's. It was a good medium length, one you could gather up into a small ponytail at the very top of his head if you wanted to. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a plain name brand short sleeved shirt on.

George's thoughts betrayed him has he let out a short breathe because _he was gorgeous_.

Dream let out a chuckle as George stopped studying him, opening his arms up as if he was offering a real hug this time. And George didn't need to be told twice as he crashed into his friend's embrace, arms wrapped around Dream's waist and face buried in his chest.

"Hi," he said, voice muffled slightly from the fabric he was pressed into. Both members of the pair had the widest grins of the day plastered on their faces (and that's saying something) and the welcoming clutch only made them want to hold onto each other tighter.

"Hi," Dream responded with a small laugh as the two pulled away. Upon closer inspection George could indeed see the array of freckles dotting Dream's face like an artist had splattered excess paint across him perfectly as if he were a canvas. "Still inspecting me? Am I just _that_ attractive?"

Dream let out a full laugh this time and George rolled his eyes landing a playful punch on his forearm before joining in and playfully jabbing, "You wish." Dream reached down to put on a backpack that George only now realized he had taken off and laid beside him.

"Sapnap's flight won't get here for another hour so we can either walk around doing whatever airporty things we can find or go back to where I was sitting and chill." Dream nodded and looked around at the flood of people all around them. There were hardly any places without large groups or long lines so he just shrugged.

"We can wait 'til Sapnap gets here to walk around if we even want to stay here longer than necessary." George agreed, slightly pleased that Dream seemed to share his distaste with the place they currently resided in. "I'm down with just chilling until then." George nodded and smiled up at him

"You need to go to the baggage claim or did all of your stuff somehow fit in that bag?" George asked, nodding his head toward the worn out grey pack on Dream's shoulders.

"Right, we should probably go there first because no smart pants, I did not fit everything in here," Dream responded with a teasing voice. George hummed as a response, still slightly taking in the fact that yes, this was real, he was really standing next to _Dream_ , and not some random dude, and that soon Sapnap would join them and they'd spend a week together. He led the way to the baggage claim and the now hour wait for his friend began.

<<->>

"Gogy!" Dream and George stood aside by side, conversation broken into by the loud shout of his nickname from nearly all the way across the room. Sapnap bounded over to the pair and Dream left George's side to meet him in a bone crushing hug. George laughed at them and hurried to their sides. "Dream!"

"Sapnap!" Both George and Dream replied which only drew Sapnap from Dream to hug the Brit next. When they, too, pulled away the three engaged in small talk and caught up as they made there way, yet again, to baggage claim for Sapnap.

It didn't take long until the trio managed to make it out of the airport and started their way down the street throwing teasing remarks back and forth.

"Ugh, I can't believe we have to ride a _bus_ to your apartment, George," Sapnap said sarcastically as the three stood outside of the opening doors. George pointedly flipped through the cash in his hand and said,

"Well then I suppose I _won't_ pay for you after all. Come on, Dream, let's go to my flat." Dream snickered and followed George up the stairs and into the bus, Sapnap following behind with his mouth dramatically held open.

"Come on Georgie, you know I'm kidding. And besides, all I have is US money still!" George rolled his eyes and handed the driver enough for the three of them, leading the way to the back where there were less people.

"And your irresponsibility is my problem because...?"

"Because you're the host and we're just the measly little Americans with no clue how to navigate London!" George coffer at his response, choosing a seat to plop down on. Dream sat next to him and Sapnap sat in the empty seat right across the aisle from them, feet outstretched as he laid his pages by the window to his side.

"You navigate it like you would any other city, dumbass, George continued to tease and Dream let out a small wheeze at his friends antics. Sapnap let out a fake gasp and shook his head slightly.

"Rude! I mean, look at how different it is already! We're driving on the wrong side of the road!" The bus ride seemed to pass by quicker than it had when George was alone but he knew the reason. The ride shifted to a walk as they exited the bus and he lead them down the different roads to where his flat was. The three hardly registered the small journey until they were at George's front door where he stood fumbling with the keys in hand.

George slid them into the metal slot and turned them to the side earning a clicking sound before moving his hand down to turn the knob and push the door open. He let his friends enter first with a small wave of his hand and closed the door behind them, plopping the keys back into their respective basket. The group of friends slid their shoes off and George insisted to leave them on the floor by the front hallway.

He took the lead again and brought then down the hall to the kitchen. George turned around in a circle, arms outstretched as he showcased his home.

"Welcome to the glorious living facility you will inhabit for the next week!" He spoke and dropped his hands after a final wave, motioning them to follow. The two let out small chuckles and muttered to each other as they left the kitchen and entered the living room, and then followed George around the rest of the place until they were back where they had started.

Sapnap flopped onto the couch—like, quite literally flopped. It sounded quite painful and he grunted when he overestimated how soft the cushion were—and Dream took his own spot on the arm rest of the couch while George sat next to Sapnap, moving his feet which were draped all the way across to the other end.

"So what're the sleeping arrangements?" Sapnap asked, absentmindedly pulling out his phone to connect to the new Wifi source after being given access to it by George a few minutes prior. George just shrugged and reached for two remotes that were neatly stacked on the center table.

"Well there's my room, the guest room, and this couch which pulls out into a makeshift bed. I can take the couch if one of you want my bed, or you guys can work out some switching system, I dunno." George powered on the tv with one of the remotes and placed it back on the table, using the other remote to pull up an app bar which showed different streaming options. "It's just Cat and I here, the only guests we ever get are my sister and her boyfriend."

"Netflix," Dream said as an answer to the unspoken question George had asked while flicking the cursor between Netflix and Hulu. "I can take the couch if you want, Sapnap. There is no way I will let George sleep on the couch in his own apartment."

George scrunched up his face as he logged into his profile but smiled. Sapnap yawned and lowered his legs from where they were balled up on only one cushion and placed them in George's lap, the brunet huffing and smacking one but letting him stay in that position. "You don't need to worry about it, really. The couch isn't as bad as you think it is, but I have tons of extra blankets and pillows for you if you need them." Dream nodded and got up from the armrest, picking up Sapnap's feet from George's lap to sit down in between them on the middle cushion and then replacing them.

"If you want, we can just share the bed y'know," Sapnap said with a smirk, winking at Dream good-naturedly. Dream flicked his knee and just laughed, shrugging his shoulders. They dropped the topic, deciding to worry about it later and focus on the important task at hand: figuring out what they would watch.

"What're we watching?" The youngest of the bunch asked, placing his phone on his chest. The three of them scrolled through the options, laughing at some of the recommendations George had and what he had previously been watching before settling on a random movie that looked interesting.

Though it was not late, the three decided that instead of going out and doing something they would just chill and rest at George's apartment, the jetlag already catching up with them. They ordered a pizza and played some Minecraft on the Xbox and watched movies throughout the whole night. They were in the middle of their third one at around ten at night when Sapnap spoke up.

"Oh shit, the Dispositions start tomorrow!" He said, turning his phone screen to shove into his friend's faces indicating that it was indeed the ninth of June, two hours away from midnight. "You think one of us will get Chosen?" Dream and George started laughing and shook their heads lightly, movie forgotten for a second.

"Come on, one hundred people out of over seven billion and one of _us_ manages to get selected? Yeah, right," Dream said in a sarcastic tone. Sapnap rolled his eyes and wacked his head with his phone case.

"Well, technically less than that because some of them have already been Chosen." Sapnap was using his "Matter-of-fact" tone while he settled back into the couch.

"Still, all those people and we get Chosen? That's nearly impossible," George spoke up from his spot at Clay's side, head leaning on the back of the leather couch.

There were over seven billion people in the world. The chances were so extremely low that there was just no way possible one of them would get Chosen. As George had said, it was nearly impossible.

Nearly.


	3. Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of everyone in the world, George is one of the Chosen. The first day's emotion being that of joy.

Dream didn't have a chance to register that he was still on George's couch with Sapnap curled up to his side when he woke up the next morning. Instead, the first thing he noticed was, well, _George_. Said male was quite literally on top of him, _in his lap_ , shaking his shoulder to get him up. The smile he wore was so bright the sun would be jealous.

"Dream! Dream! Dream!- Oh, you're awake!" George spoke in a shout-like whisper. Dream groaned and tried to push the Brit off of his chest, but he just secured his grasp and pushed his head farther in front of Dream's face. "Guess what!"

"You finally decided to try coffee and now you're high on bean juice?" Dream tried, shutting his eyes and feeling Sapnap stir next to him. It wasn't a funny joke, really. Dream hadn't even attempted to make his friend laugh, yet George broke out in a series of giggles while dropping all of his weight onto Dream, nuzzling his head into his chest.

"You're funny, you know that? I don't tell you enough." Dream just blinked. Something was up. George rarely showed affection like... well, like _this_ , let alone compliment him out of the blue. Was he being sarcastic?

"George what's-" Dream was immediately cut off by George's loud gasp as he shot back up on the Floridian's chest, elbowing his ribs in the process, making Dream wince.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Guess what?" George's smile never, not _once_ , left his face, and Dream was getting more and more suspicious. The brunet blinked for a second and then started laughing once again. "Oh wait, you already guessed! It was a good one but err! You're wrong!" George mimicked the sound of a buzzer again and again, the small snickers making their way in between each sound effect.

"George! Just tell me, I give up already! What's up?" Dream said with a sigh and a small chuckle of his own. Who knew living with George was this much of a pain, but it was a pain that Dream would deal with because he was finally with his best friend. But would he really act like he was high every morning?

"Okay, yeah!" George cleared his throat and backed up a little, sticking his wrist in front of Dream's line of sight. "Tada!" And of course, there it was. For some reason, Dream didn't put two and two together until now. Maybe he was too tired to realize that it was the tenth, maybe he just figured George was always this gleeful in the morning. But when he stared at the small 'x' on his friend's wrist, he knew he was in for one hell of a week.

In an instant, he woke Sapnap.

"Sapnap... Sapnap! Get up! Now!" Dream was shaking Sapnap's shoulder and George did the same. Of course, out of over seven billion people in the world, George had to get Chosen. Dream couldn't decide whether he liked or hated this fact.

"Whattt?" Sapnap groaned, stretching the word out and rubbing his eyes before sitting up straight. George was still on top of Dream, and with some closer inspection, it was apparent that the older was straddling him, one arm still draped on his shoulder and curling around to the small of his back. There was a snicker coming from the still awakening boy and Dream instantly realized his positioning.

"You wanted me to wake up just to see how I'm even more of a third wheel than before?"

Dream got George off in mere seconds, practically throwing his body so that he was now on top of Sapnap. The Texan was laughing at the sight and as he did so, George wasted no time in sticking his arm in front of his face.

The laughter stopped. There was silence. Then more laughter, harder this time, more expressive.

"How the actual hell did _George_ manage to get Chosen? Oh GOD, now we have to deal with Moody Gogy for a whole _week_?" Dream didn't know how appealing that sounded, but quickly thought of what this meant for not only content, but their own good. He was grinning now, too.

"Think of the blackmail!" Dream and Sapnap high fived while George let out a huff, crossing his arms but continuing to smile.

"I'm right here, you know! Just because I'm more expressive than normal doesn't mean I can't form rational thoughts!" This just made the three laugh even harder.

<<<->>>

It was like whatever is up there agreed that today was a day of happiness, because the sun was out and shining proud, the sky was clear, and the birds singing their merry little tunes while they flew past the window. George, being the living representation of the word "Joy", seemed to pick up on this quickly.

"We _have_ to go out to town today so I can show you guys around!" He said while placing the last bowl from their breakfast of cereal and fruit into the sink. Dream had offered to wash the dishes but George insisted that they would do it later, when there were more than a couple of bowls and silverware to take care of.

"George, what's your opinion on me?" Sapnap spoke up suddenly, phone pointed towards him, clearly taping without a care. The brunet hummed and tapped the end of his chin in thought before responding.

"You're one of my best friends, and I'm glad I met you. Even though you can be annoying at times you're probably the funniest person I know and I really do love you." George's eyes went wide at the confession but he didn't make any move to take anything back. It was the truth, whether he liked it or not.

"He loves me! George said he loves me!" Sapnap yelled, dropping his phone onto the table and shooting his arms into the air, fists clenched and cheers loud. George groaned and leaned against the counter, watching as Sapnap basked in his victory.

"That's not fair!" George drew out the last word, rolling his eyes at his friend. Every word of what he said was how he really felt, there was no hiding it. Not that George wanted to hide it, that is. "I don't know why I even bother, you guys should already know I love you whether normal, boring George tells you or not!" George's tone was playful when describing his usual self as "boring". Dream picked up Sapnap's phone to realize he had only paused the recording. A click of the button and...

"George, how do you feel about _me_?"

There was no hesitation this time.

"You're amazing, you really are. You're my best friend and I love you so much, whether I make it clear or not. You're super funny and talented and I honestly look up to you and what you do, despite being the older one here."

_Well then._

One of George's hands made their way to his face, trying to cover the beaming smile he wore but to no avail. Somehow found a way to laugh even harder than he was before, and Dream just slowly put down the phone, ending the recording.

"My name's George and I look up to Dream!" Sapnap mocked in a fake British accent, clasping his hands together and batting his eyelashes. Dream rolled his eyes and smacked him in the side with his hand.

"C'mon, lets not take advantage of him while he's literally bound to the truth." Sapnap rolled his own eyes and snatched his phone from the table to replay the footage. Dream took a glance at where his friend sat on the floor, expecting him to still be sulking. Instead, he was met with the Brit's encapsulating gaze. Their eyes locked, and Dream noticed the easy smile still sitting strong on his friend's lips.

"I meant it, y'know. Not that I had a choice but I was bound to say something at some point," George said, pushing himself up from the ground but never breaking eye contact. Dream nodded slowly and just gave him a light smile back.

Sapnap groaned and stood from the table, pocketing his phone into the front of his hoodie. "Stop flirting already! It's nearly noon and I'm bored!" The two broke eye contact and laughed at their friend's childish whining. George allowed his friends to use the guest room and bathroom for changing purposes while he went to his own.

George normally just wore what was comfortable. A hoodie, some shorts, maybe jeans on a day he was planning to go out (not that he often did), but today he felt different. Despite it being a warm summer day George pulled out a pair of black jeans that were a little too big for him, a belt he hadn't worn in probably over a year, and, with much hesitation, one of Dream's sweatshirts. Not one personally given to him from Dream, but one of the ones from his store. He quickly threw on the clothes, finishing up the outfit by securing the belt, brushing through his hair quickly, and popping on a pair of Vans.

When George stepped out into the living area of his flat there came a low whistle. He looked up to see Sapnap on the couch, clad in a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. George smiled (when was he not smiling?) and rolled his eyes.

"Y'know, you could've just asked to borrow one of mine." George nearly jumped at the voice of Dream as he came up behind him, but whirled around to face him and giggle at the statement none-the-less. "You like the hoodies?"

"They're comfy." George's reply was (of course) honest. He enjoyed wearing the cozy material that swallowed his figure whole in the best way whenever he could. Not that he ever did while streaming or face timing Dream. He didn't want his ego to get too big.

"I can't believe I have to watch _this_ for a _week_!" Sapnap sighed from his place on George's couch before pausing, contemplating something, and pulling out his phone. "My George and Dream being gay for 10 minutes compilation fans will eat this up!"

"You have one of those? I wanna see!" Maybe this "only being able to speak and act the truth" thing was gonna be an issue. Dream's eyebrows shot up at George's words but George didn't seem fazed by it. If you were to look at the scene playing out with no context, you would think Sapnap was the Chosen one with how loud he was laughing.

"You- I- We-" Sapnap was choking on his words and George just shrugged, laughing with him. It was contagious in the best way.

"Your laugh is so contagious."

"I like nice George! Can we keep him?"

<<<->>>

George was leading the two of his friends along the sidewalk in the opposite direction of the airport. The joy made the atmosphere so fuzzy and warm as the brunet squeezed in between Sapnap and Dream, linking his arms with their own. He giggled as he pulled them ahead and tried changing their walk to a skip, occasionally losing balance with the unsynchronized movement from the others and falling into one of their chests. They probably looked like goofs to anyone else but that's okay. They didn't mind.

They were content with being each other's goofs.

"Georgee how much longer?" Sapnap groaned, pushing his head into George's shoulder from where he walked beside him. Their proximities were still close due to their linked arms.

"I figured I'd take you over to some of my favorite places from where I grew up!" George said, letting go of their arms to take the lead, making sure to jog backwards in order to continue facing them. "It actually isn't too far from here, just a little town plaza I used to live by. I figured we could check it out, I haven't been back in a while and I heard they opened a new cafe!"

The walk didn't take long like the brunet had assured, though even if they had walked for over an hour the time would go unnoticed with the bubbly atmosphere that followed the group like a shadow.

The plaza was nicely decorated, a recurring theme of potted plants and stringed lights following along every corner. Most of the storefronts looked similar as well, an older feeling to the brick walls and open windows. It looked like a scene from a movie.

"Woah, this place looks cool!" Sapnap said, darting his eyes over everything he could take in. George nodded his head rapidly as he did the same, gasping when he noticed something. Dream rose an eyebrow and turned slightly towards Sapnap who shrugged when their Chosen friend ran away from them.

George sat down at the edge of a well, digging into his pockets with eager eyes. By the time Dream and Sapnap had reached his side his hands were in his lap and he just watched the water.

"Is it a wishing well?" Dream asked, sitting down next to him and training his eyes on the sunken change below. George smiled and nodded, reaching a hand down to just barely graze the surface of the water with his finger tips. "Then why don't you make a wish?"

"I checked but I don't have any change. It's okay though, you guys are here so there's nothing more I could wish for." If words could melt people just from hearing them being spoken then both of the Americans would be mere puddles by the end of the day. Dream let out a small breath and began digging in his own pockets before quickly coming back with three pennies.

"Well now you can make a new wish, I'm sure you can think of something." George's gaze was light as he gently picked up one of the pennies, paying no mind to Dream offering one of the others up for Sapnap and the two of them tossing the currency. Instead, he brought the cool disk up to his lips - he made sure not to make direct contact with it because of how dirty it most likely was, instead he pressed his lips to the tip of the finger that held the coin.

With a close of his eyes and a few whispered words, George let the penny join the others at the bottom of the well. He turned to his friends who were standing and watching it float down beside him. It felt peaceful.

"Why do you have pennies? They don't use them here." George laughed at Sapnap's remark and stood up from the stone edge, Dream doing the same.

"We've literally been here for less than a day, and you haven't done anything with your money either." His friends were annoying at times, but George loved them.

"Why don't we go grab a bite to eat? My treat!" George suggested, turning on his heels to scower the familiar area.

"I'm starving," Sapnap whined with a nod, rubbing his stomach for extra effect. "Lead the way, Gog!"

And lead the way he did. In a matter of minutes they were outside of a little corner shop, the exterior a mix of whites and greys with little potted flowers and hanging plants strung up everywhere. The same theme of strung lights gave it a nice final touch.

The inside was just as nice, a fireplace that was most likely to be used in the cooler months could be seen on a back wall surrounded by a few coaches and tables. There were booths wrapping around the edges of the small café and even a staircase that lead up to a miniature second floor. The three were face to face with a counter that had one large menu as well as smaller hand-held ones to choose from. It was all very nice.

A girl stood behind the counter - brown hair with highlights done up in a side bun, dark eyes and a pair of silver glasses held up by the bridge of her nose - and she smiled when the trio glanced over the menus. She was wearing a uniform with the cafe's name on it, and offered to take their order whenever they were ready.

"I like your glasses! They look really cool," George said with a smile, looking up from the menu in Dream's hand he had been reading over his shoulder. The girl put a hand to her heart and returned the smile.

"Well thank you! I really appreciate it." Sapnap bit his lip to contain his chuckles and focused on ordering what he had chosen off of the menu. By the time they were all set and paid for, the lady told them to take a seat anywhere while waiting to be called for.

"Damn! George is trying to get all the girls while he has the confidence to!" The three were at a booth in a far corner of the café, Dream and George on one side with Sapnap on the other.

"Imagine if his final day he gets flirtatious! We should take him out for the sole purpose of blackmail," Dream added on and the pair laughed, hands grasping the table in effort to calm themselves. George wasn't paying attention, instead he had his nose in his phone.

Then Dream's phone went off.

And then Sapnap's.

They both went off again, and again, and again.

\---

 **George** @Georgenotfound has tweeted

I love you all so much **🥺** **🥺** thank you all for your support, it means the world to me, you're all amazing 💕💕💕

 **George** @Georgenotfound Replying to @Quackity

You are amazing Big Q, thank you for everything you do, you're an amazing friend!

 **George** @Georgenotfound Replying to @KarlJacobs_

I'm so lucky to be friends with you! You're hilarious and such a great person **🥺**

 **George** @Georgenotfound Replying to @Nihaachu

Niki you are such an amazing person and streamer, thank you for all you do also sorry for pushing you off in MCC that one time :]

\---

Dream reached over to grab George's phone from his hands, an unreadable expression on his face.

"George, what are you doing?" He asked, gesturing towards the screen that was now in his hands with Twitter clearly visible.

"I'm telling everyone how much they mean to me, duh!" With a sigh, Dream looked back down at the phone which was ready blowing up with responses and speculations of what George was doing.

"Well, I suppose they were gonna find out sooner or later, I just assumed it would be later." Sapnap said, scrolling through the replies to George's various Tweets. George frowned - something he hadn't done once, the whole day - at his phone which was being held away from him.

"Well, I think that it's important to let them know how much I care about them! You guys already know, so they should too if it'll make them happy." The Chosen version of George had a different look on things, though that was normal during the Dispositions. His view on everyday life would change based off of the emotion he would display for the next week. It was gonna be an interesting meet up, to say the least.

Dream was so lost in thought that he didn't take note of George grabbing back his phone to accept the incoming call that had popped up on the screen.

"GEORGE! What the fuck?!"

"Hello to you too, Quackity! Guess what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't updated in a while whoOps-


	4. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's emotion is jealousy.

When the first day of the Dispositions was brought to a close, well after George had bundled himself up in fluffy pajamas despite the heat because "fluffy pajamas are something everyone should enjoy wearing no matter what time if year", Dream and Sapnap sat at the kitchen island together, speaking to each other in quiet voices.

George had fallen asleep on the couch and while Dream had rummaged around, trying to find a blanket to drape across the sleeping man's body, Sapnap had been on his phone, browsing different websites off of Chrome.

"There are six more days, Dream. And we can't predict what he'll portray next." Sapnap's voice was low, not wanting to awaken his peacefully sleeping friend who was just a room over. Dream let out a sigh, bringing his pointer finger and thumb up to his forehead in order to massage his temple.

"I don't know, the closest I've ever been to someone who has gotten Chosen was back in fifth grade when a classmate's brother was selected." Dream lowered his hand, settling for resting it on the marble counter, finger tapping away at the surface. "She said it was awful, watching him switch off everyday, waking up without knowing who her brother would be that day."

In all honesty, they were only around eleven and twelve at the time, so how she described it was probably just something she had picked up from overhearing her parents speak. Not that Dream could remember much about her. Or her brother. Or fifth grade in general, for that matter.

"Well, the week always starts with joy, so that's out of the way. _Obviously_." Dream nodded as Sapnap placed his phone screen down on the table in front of them. "So that means that we have five possible outcomes for tomorrow." A hand was lifted to count them off, all of the fingers currently up.

"He could be sad, and only show his worst of thoughts and emotions." A finger goes down. "He could be worried, opening up to the things that scare him the most." And another. "He could be angry, lashing out at us at random points." Two were still up.

"He could be disgusted at every little thing, or he could be jealous. Maybe envying us for what we do, or revolted by someone else we don't know." Dream finished for the other man, watching as his last to fingers dipped down.

"Then there's the seventh day…" Dream exhaled, knowing that his current thoughts were replicas of Sapnap's.

"We don't know what will happen then and there's nothing we can do to change that." Dream held a reassuring tone on the way that he spoke, easing the doubt crawling over Sapnap. Though it had been all fun in games earlier, the reality of what this week would be like had finally landed, leaving a sour aftertaste in their mouths.

"For now, let's agree that any photos or videos, or just _anything_ that could affect George will not be posted or handed out until after the week, when he can think proper thoughts." A nod of affirmation from the Texan across the island.

"Twitter already knows, they've figured it out quite quickly. We should at least say something about it so they don't get concerned. Or pushy. Or both."

So they both sent out separate Tweets, confirming their whereabouts and denying any visual evidence of George being Chosen until further notice.

Satisfied by the little they had achieved with their conversation, they decided to head off to bed. Because there was only one guest room, the two had to share a bed, not wanting to strip George away from the privilege of resting in his own room.

Dream and Sapnap considered trying to hoist the Brit up and carry him to his bed, but decided that, for the better, they should just wake him up.

The brunet stirred slightly when Sapnap's hand attached itself to his shoulder, shaking slightly. After being told that he passed out and should head off to bed, he reluctantly agreed, leaving the comfortable position he was in only because he knew the fine mattress was better for his back.

And when Sapnap and Dream walked into the same bedroom together, tired smiles and soft laughter bubbling around them, the two missed the frown George gave them. Narrowing his eyes and turning abruptly on his heels, he walked off to enter his own room, _alone_.

Not only had they missed the look that George gave them, but they missed the fact that it was already past midnight.

<<<->>>

The soft knocking of George’s bedroom door is what the brunet woke up to, letting out a loud groan to signify his awakening. The door was slowly pushed open, and in popped Sapnap's head.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty!" He began, as cheery as ever. "How're you feeling?"

"Fine, I'm sure you're feeling a lot better than I am though." George had half the mind to roll his eyes, opting out of it when the slight realization that all his friend had done was ask whether or not he was alright came across him. So he settles for crossing his arms and trying to stifle a yawn.

"Yeah, I would imagine so." Sapnap's eyes were trained on the Brit, his face scrunched up as if trying to decipher some uncrackable puzzle that was George. After a few moments, though, he snapped back to his optimistic self. "Anyways, it's almost ten and Dream told me to ask you if a breakfast out would sound good? We don't know if you have any plans and thought it would be fun depending on your current day's mood."

This time, George _did_ roll his eyes. Of course his "mood" would affect how his friends would see the way. He couldn't help but envy the others who weren't just slapped a label on overnight and expected to act in a predictable manner, having no control of over their own thoughts or actions. Being Chosen _sucked_.

"Whatever, I'll be out in a minute." Not wanting to intrude any more than he already had, Sapnap gave him a nod before turning out of the room on his heels, pulling the door to a close behind him.

"What is it?" Dream asked him once he stepped into the lounging area. Sapnap shrugged in response, plopping himself down on the couch so that his head was in Dream's lap.

"Either jealousy or disgust, kind of hard to tell right now. Might be jealousy though, definitely not anger or sadness." Dream hummed in response, his hand moving down to play with a few strands of his friend's hair while keeping his eyes on the television in front of them.

After about ten minutes, George reentered the scene. Standing in the doorway, his eyes went from Sapnap, to Dream, to Dream's lap, and then back to Sapnap with a face that one could only describe as pure, unfiltered _jealousy_.

"Well, I guess _that_ was easy," Sapnap laughed out, seemingly noticing the brunet's clear desire in the way he darted his eyes across the pair. "Awh, does Gogy want to cuddle Dweam, too?" He asked in a babyish voice, sitting up from Dream's lap only to wrap his arms around his waist, pulling him in closer.

"Yes." George had almost forgotten about the whole _Speaking and acting the truth_ thing. "Shit."

Sapnap caved in with laughter, Dream himself biting at the inside of his cheeks to keep from annoying his friend even more. But then again, he could never resist the urge to tease him.

"C'mon now, there's enough of me to go around." Dream opened up his arms, Sapnap still connected to his waist and face nuzzled up against his shoulder. "C'mere, you big baby."

George let out a huff, but stepped over nonetheless, all too happy about Dream choosing to hug him rather than Sapnap.

He sat down in Dream's lap and curled his arms around his shoulders to rest his hands in the small of his back. Dream's own hands quickly wrapped around George's waist, smiling as the brunet laid his head down on his other shoulder.

Sapnap cheered and wrapped one of his arms that wasn't around Dream around George.

"Homie cuddles!" Sapnap giggled and squeezed the two tighter. Despite the emotion of the day, George couldn't help but laugh along.

"You're ridiculous," he muttered, warm breath tickling Dream's neck as he shut his eyes, content with the position they were in. The contact made Dream heat up, willing the churning of his stomach to go away.

" _I'm_ ridiculous? I'm not the one who was envying me for simply laying in our friend's lap." This statement only made George push closer to the man in question, who he was currently using as a human pillow for the second time that week.

Dream could've sworn something in his gut erupted at the touch.

<<<->>>

George sucked at being subtle, especially now. So when he tried to stealthily rech his fork over and snag a portion of Dream's pancake, the dirty blond just sighed and pushed his plate away from him.

"George, for the last time!" He exclaimed, chuckling softly though rolling his eyes at the brunet. George pursed his lips together, staring at his friend who sat beside him.

"Yours just tastes so much better than mine, it's not fair." George huffed, bringing his fork back to poke at his own meal. He had made the mistake of choosing a french toast dish, when the Floridian's meal tasted so much better.

Sapnap sighed from across the table, his plate of Belgian waffles and eggs sitting in front of him.

"Dream, just give George the food unless you'd rather get it slowly stolen from you for the rest of the meal," he deadpanned, bringing a bite of his food up to his mouth.

Dream sighed, looking at George who was glaring at his dish. Such a stupid thing to be jealous over, so small and meaningless. But alas, the Dispositions enhanced even the most minor feelings.

So Dream slid his plate over to George.

"Score!" The Brit cheered, beginning to dig into what was originally his companions breakfast. When Dream moved to grab George's French toast meal, the brunet frowned. Dream slumped back into the seat and groaned, waving his arms out.

" _Don't_ tell me that you still want that one, too!" He sighed, pointing to the other plate of food. George hummed, mouth full of delicious pancake, before he reached over and handed Dream the plate, making sure to pluck something off of it.

"Nah, I just wanted the bacon." Mouth now empty, he brought the crispy food up to his mouth and bit it gingerly.

Sapnap broke out into laughter and Dream followed close behind, shaking his head and repositioning the new plate in front of him. He grabbed his glass of orange juice and finished it off, placing it near the edge of the table.

Only a minute or two later, their waitress came back, her dark brown hair bobbing up and down behind her back.

"Everything tasting good over here?" She asked, glossy smile wide and eyes scanning the three, resting on Dream for a moment too long. Only George noticed this.

"We're all fine, thank you," Dream responded politely, turning back towards the table so that he was once again facing Sapnap. Rather than leaving, the girl reached down for Dream's glass.

"Need a refill?" She asked, and Dream just gave her another polite smile and a shrug.

"I don't see why not." Sapnap and Dream saw nothing to it, after all, she was just doing her job. George on the other hand, nonchalantly scooted over towards Dream, their legs brushing slightly.

He stabbed at his pancakes and said nothing while the other two carried on conversation. Minutes went by before the waitress arrived with a full glass. She placed it down on the table and smiled, Dream doing the same.

"May I do anything else for you?" George didn't like the way she smiled at Dream, and only Dream. So he leaned into his side, placing his chin on Dream's shoulder, and loosely draping an arm around his waist.

The girl looked slightly taken aback, raising an eyebrow at George, but continuing to clap her hands together and wait, expectantly, for Dream.

"Er- no, we're fine, thank you," Dream responded, turning his head so that he was face to face with George, and sending him a look that read of _'What the fuck are you doing now?'_. Sapnap snickered as the girl walked away, confused and seemingly embarrassed for being caught up in… whatever _that_ was.

"What?" George murmured, not making any move to leave Dream's side. Dream bit the inside of his cheek and brought his fingers up to George's forehead, pushing him away slightly.

"Nothing just… just eat, m'kay?" George shrugged and resumed prodding at his food with a knife. Sapnap cocked an eyebrow, to which Dream just shook his head.

George pulled the same move when the girl came back to clear away their empty plates, and get the check together, ignoring the look he got from Sapnap and the stiffening of Dream. Instead, he relished in the feeling of being close to Dream and watching the waitress awkwardly avoid Dream's gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie, I was not feeling this chapter at all and didn't go through to edit it as much as I normally would. I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes. Motivation do be like that doe
> 
> Hope you're all doing well! <3
> 
> \- Razz


	5. Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's Disposition is Sadness.

George was a pretty laid back guy when it came to expressing his emotions.

Don't get him wrong, he would never put up a barrier between him and his friends or try to keep things from them, he just had a harder time letting go and vocalizing how he felt.

Not Dream nor Sapnap can remember the last time they had ever seen their friend in a vulnerable state. It just didn't happen very often.

Which is why when Dream awoke to the sounds of very apparent heavy breathing accompanied by the fainter notes of sobbing — Sapnap still lost to the depths of slumber at his side, indicating that it could only be coming from one other person —he was startled, to say the least.

Contemplating waking the sleeping man next to him for a split-second too long, he decided against it and instead settled on gently tossing the striped sheet off of his body, slipping out of the bed carefully, and making his way to the door and out of the room making as little noise as possible.

He followed the soft sounds of crying to—very expectantly, as there were only the three of them in the house—George's bedroom.

Giving the wood that separated the two men a series of small knocks, Dream stepped back from the door to await a response, if given any. He brought his right thumb up to his mouth, biting uncertainly at the skin—a nervous habit he had picked up on years ago when he was just a teen. He knew that today would most likely be George's day of Sadness; it was inevitable, of course, for he had to go through all six predetermined emotions before getting to the seventh. The Dispositions just seemed to be putting a damper on everything.

And sure, George's day of happiness had been loads of fun. Dream couldn't help but smile at the thought, letting his thumb go free and opting to tap his foot against the flooring instead. He enjoyed being around his best friend when all he showcased was pure, unfiltered joy.

If Dream was being honest, he found the way Jealous George had been, well,  _ jealous _ , over him for a majority of the day  _ endearing _ . It would be a lie if he said the way that George had blatantly admitted to wanting a hug didn't pull at his heartstrings.

But not all of the days would be like that—happy and memorable.

There was today, where both of the other boys would have to help George at his lowest, most truthful state; and then there was still his day of Anger to take into account.

Heck, there was even a chance that the feeling he may get on the final day would be one he had already experienced. With their luck, it would be Sadness all over again.

The sound of a metal doorknob jostling in its place brought Dream back from his thoughts. The barrier between him and George slowly being pulled back enough for the Brit to peek his head out.

Even in the dim hallway light, Dream could make out the way his normal pale and clear skin was painted over with red splotches and dried tracks that tears had run down which were collected on his cheeks.

His immediate reaction is to reach out and cup George's face in his palm. To wipe the remaining streaks away and caress his shaky figure. He wants to hold him, and tell him that whatever happened would be okay, and that there were only a few more days left of this worsening truth-bound week.

But he didn’t.

Instead, he shifts the weight on his feet back and forth, taking in the small figure that only seemed to be shrinking further, not speaking up until he watches George slowly nod and back away, the tears starting to well back up again.

"George, no- I-" Dream reaches out, catching the door in his hands in order to pry it open more. The brunet is wrapped up in a pair of black sweats and a simple white tee which he is now fidgeting with the hem of. "May I come in?"

George doesn’t seem to ponder this at all, fully swinging the door open and stepping out of the way upon his request. The brunet walks over to his bed, leaving Dream who, despite asking to enter in the first place, stood still at the entryway as if still debating whether he was overstepping his friend’s boundaries or not. Though, with quick thought and the realization that if George didn’t really want this, he wouldn’t have been let in, he made his way into the room, carefully shutting the door behind him.

George was sitting with his legs crossed on his bed, rocking slightly with one hand over his mouth. There was notable tension in the air, and Dream wanted to relieve them of it. So he crossed the carpeted flooring, stepping over a discarded shirt and a pair of shoes which laid on the ground, and made his way to George’s side. George looked away as Dream sat down next to him, unsure of what to do next.

“Sorry…” It was a very soft mumble, and due to the hand clasped against his lips it had almost been muffled to an extent of Dream not hearing it at all. But the fact that there was no other white noise in the room to fixate one made picking up the singular word easy for the blond, who felt his heart crumble.

Not hesitating anymore, Dream turned to wrap his arms around George’s shoulders, pulling him closer so that he was slightly leaning into his back. He let out soft whispers and gently weaved his strong yet delicate fingers through George’s already rumpled brown locks. Dream felt George relax into the awkward positioning, shifting to make both of them a tad bit more comfortable.

“Don’t be sorry, George. You can’t help it — you can’t help getting Chosen.” George brought his slender hands up to clasp around Dream’s larger, steadier ones, and pulled them off of him so that he could spin around and face him. Their hands laid clasped together in between their laps.

"I'm a pain, though. A nuisance. You saw how these have been affecting us and it's only been  _ two days _ !" George drew his bottom lip into his mouth as a way to bite back the tears that continued to fall.  _ Weak. _ "You and Nick came here to visit; came here to have a good time! And who's the one ruining that? Surprise surprise, it's me, Clay."

Dream couldn't lie if someone were to bring up the way his eyes widened and his chest clenched at the sound of his real name tumbling from George's mouth. But now wasn't the time. So he just gave George a smile and cupped his left cheek with his right hand, catching any of the salty trails he could.

"George, listen to me." He tilted George's face by bringing his index finger down and under his chin. "You are not a pain, or a nuisance, or anything like that. Sure, we might not have expected this to happen, but who  _ would _ ? This isn't something we could have planned for, and even if we did it wouldn't have changed anything. The world is tucked like that but it's the truth. But Sap and I are  _ here _ and that's what matters! We can make the most of it!"

He pulled George back in for a hug, feeling the way his body shuddered against his own. Absentmindedly, Dream reached for the messed up sheets and comforter that was scrunched around their bodies. He tugged it over George's back, recapturing their warmth into one big lump of heat.

"How about we have a lazy day today, yeah?" Dream murmured, resting his chin on top of George's head. The smaller let out a content sigh, silently urging him to go on. "We'll gather up all of the coziest blankets in the house and build a fort in the living room. Sapnap will make us snacks —how does popcorn and chips sound? Ice cream is a  _ must _ too, maybe we can order pizza, too!—and I'll put on your favorite movies. The three of us can binge and cuddle up underneath the pillow mounds together, completely going through your whole supply of sweets.

"Maybe we can play board games too—you have board games in a closet somewhere, right? Or maybe Minecraft up on your TV screen. We can hook up various devices and have a chill playthrough, just the three of us. And by the time we're through with everything, the day will have ended. We can try to make today as fun as possible, for you, Georgie."

Dream knew that today was to be a day of sorrow for his friend—anyone with half a brain cell and their eyes up their ass could. Though it wouldn't be easy, maybe trying to keep George's mind from the painful truths that would swarm his brain all day would help limit the Depressing state he was bound to be in.

George pressed his damp face further into Dream’s chest, leaning forward enough to push him back. Taking the hint, Dream smiled and tightened his grip around the Brit’s waist, tugging him back down toward the soft mattress. With George on his chest and the blanket haphazardly curled on top of them, Dream tried to will his growing happiness into his friend as if just thinking hard enough would transmit the burning emotions to the other.

And maybe it worked if only a little bit, because George’s tears dried, and a wobbly smile formed.

“I would like that, Clay. Thank you.” Dream heard him whisper before feeling a light squeeze come to his shoulder, and the body on top of him relax. He followed the peaceful brunet back into a soft slumber with his only thoughts being ways to make today great for George.

<<<->>>

“George, you’re gonna need to wake up now. Sapnap made a nice brunch for us, and after we eat we can watch some movies like I mentioned before.” George, still draped on top of Dream with their legs wrapped together and his arms around his waist blinked several times before sitting up on his chest. The blanket shrugged itself off of his shoulder on one side as he leaned back, gazing down at the man underneath him.

Oh how Dream wished he could have taken a picture right then and there.

“I don’t wanna, you’re warm.” George flopped back down on top of Dream with slight force, a small ‘oof’ raggedly escaping his lips at the sudden shift. George brought his face up, inches away from Dream’s, and frowned. “Sorry, didn’t want to hurt you.” Before he could let the frown drop more than it already had, Dream smiled, bringing his hand once again up to his face.

“I don’t mind George, it’s fine. But we have to get up now.” Dream moved his hand down to George’s chest, and pushed him back a little, chuckling. He let the dirty blond get up, but stayed put where he was on the bed, looking up at him. “What’s wrong?”

George shrugged, shuffling around to tie the blanket around his shoulders like a cape. “Just cold.”

Despite it being the middle of summer, the apartment was rather chilly. The AC seemed to have been toggled with at some point during the night giving a chilly breeze to each room in the flat. Knowing that Sapnap would come barreling into the room again soon—he had an hour prior to Dream waking up George, cooing at their cuddled up position until Dream explained what had happened, and he left to whip up something as an attempt to lighten the blow—he decided to go with the simple solution.

Pulling his arms out from his hoodie holes, he slipped the heavy fabric over his head and held it out to George, whose eyes raked over his now bare chest dauntingly. Maybe not his  _ best _ idea, but when George slowly grabbed the fabric and maneuvered it over his head, on top of his t-shirt, he knew that it was a good one at that.

“There, you’re warm now,” Dream laughed out, reaching down with his arm outstretched so that George could latch on. He did, letting the taller pull him up and out of the bed. Together, Dream making sure to shoot him as many reassuring smiles as he could, in hopes to bring a little joy to his dreary heart, they left George’s room, stopping at the guest room so Dream could quickly throw on a plain t-shirt, and made their way to the kitchen.

“Well good morning sleepy-heads!” Sapnap drawled out, currently placing a platter of what looked to be bacon on George’s kitchen table. “How’d you sleep, George?” On any other day, Dream knew Sapnap would be poking fun at them and throwing playful jab after playful jab. But George's demeanor was as cloudy as that of a stormy day, and just as dark.

"Poorly." Dream bit at his inner gums, making brief eye contact with Sapnap for a fleeting moment. "But," they both seemed to perk up when George continued. "I suppose I got a bit of rest later on."

Sapnap flashed Dream a smile, one that both gave thanks to him for helping George, and made it apparent that when this was all over he would not hesitate to tease him over it.

"Well that's good to hear," Sapnap spoke up, sitting down at one of the place settings on the table. "Now I didn't make all of this as decoration, so let's eat!"

<<<->>>

The main (and only) closet in the flat's bedroom hallway held an assortment of different games for Dream to choose from, along with various totes packed away and filled to the brim with fuzzy blankets and throw pillows.

Studying and weighing his options, Dream settled for only pulling out the basics—Monopoly, Candy Land, Sorry!, Uno, and a deck of cards—as well as a whole box full of prime fort-building materials.

"George, come over here and help me carry this!" He called down the hall, balancing his load on the side of his hip while trying to reposition the shelves and close the door.

George came bounding over to him, taking the games without hesitation or question. He only seemed to frown more when reading over his choices, and examining the blankets under Dream's arm.

"What's wrong?" Dream immediately asked, warily eyeing his friend's face for any other signs of discomfort. George just shook his head with a sigh, beckoning him to carry on towards the living room.

"Nothing is  _ wrong _ per se, I just- you know you and Sapnap don't need to worry about me, right? I don't want to hold you guys back from seeing London and—"

"I'm gonna stop you right there." The two were now standing by his couch, and Dream set down the tote by the edge of the armrest. "We don't care about seeing London, George. We came here to see each other—to see  _ you _ —not just to go sightseeing! And if you're feeling down then we're more than happy to help out in any way we can!" George abandoned any effort to meet the Floridian's eyes, instead opting for placing the games on top of a side table and organizing them in any way he could.

"I'm sorry for being all dreary, though. Let's just- just make the most of today?" His voice wavered slightly but Dream could see the way George tried to build up a happier persona over the overwhelming Disposition. Dream hummed and gave him a nod, dropping the conversation in order to dig through the crate of covers.

By the time Sapnap had finished getting together way more snacks than necessary, Dream and George had mapped out a plan for their little blanket fort and were building it up like giddy children (Dream maintaining an upbeat attitude for the other man the whole time).

After a ten minute period full of lighthearted conversations to take George's mind off of things, handfuls of thrown popcorn, an almost-pillow-fight, and Sapnap nearly tripping over a folded blanket and falling into the makeshift tent, they were finished.

Sure, maybe building a pillow fort as grown men wasn't necessarily on their To-Do list for their London trip, but sometimes acting like complete doofuses with your best friends is just needed.

The fort was small and horribly made, but it was enough for them. The three settled on George's couch all together—similar to the way they had on the first day, before they woke up cuddled together—together underneath the layers of blankets that hung above it. They had managed to give the space from the couch to the television a little warm roof, and they used the rest of the blankets to lay on. The coffee table was pulled up close to the edge of the couch, practically overflowing with goodies.

"Thank you," George whispered, pushing his head into Dream's shoulder like a cat and stretching his legs over Sapnap's body. Two pairs of arms wrapped around him, both of the males positions making it slightly awkward but comforting nevertheless.

"Always," they both spiked back in hushed tones. Sapnap reached an arm forward to retrieve the remote, and handed it to George.

"Would you care to do the honors?" He asked, presenting it to George like he was royalty. He nodded and took the remote, signing into Netflix and scrolling about (maybe the Dispositions affected his choice just a little, because he picks out a movie Dream recognized to have a more depressing tone).

The Dispositions impacted everyone differently. Some people were more prone to express their emotions to a greater degree, some rarely would show them at all.

Maybe George was one of those people, but Dream would like to believe that the singular small smile that he caught creeping onto George's face was there because he was doing something right.

And he wanted to keep doing whatever it was, if it meant George would smile a bit more through the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did somebody say shitty late chapter? No? Well, have it anyway!
> 
> Sorry I missed last week's update, motivation has been fluctuating for me. This isn't my best work but I needed to get something out. Thank you for the support on the last chapter, and just this book in general, though. It means a lot to me :))


	6. Disgust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Disposition today is Disgust.

Everything seemed to be annoying George.

It wasn't necessarily a normal type of annoyance, though. He didn't feel angered or pissed off at anything per se, just uncomfortable and revolted.

When he woke up, cotton sheets tangled between his legs and hair disheveled, the mere sight of the flashing numbers signifying the time— _9:08 A.M._ —made him groan aloud and ram his head back down into his pillow.

After finally leaving the confines of his room nearly half an hour later, he stalked through the halls, the wavering humidity of the narrow passageway making him wrinkle his nose. _Has the atmosphere always been this intolerable?_

Hovering in front of his pantry George opened his fridge, scanning the contents which quickly became a story in itself.

Whoever had been the last to drink from the carton of apple juice nearly finished it, save for a singular sip left at the very bottom. George held the container and swiveled his wrists, watching as the tiny gulp swirled at the base. _They couldn't have finished it? Is it really that hard to_ not _put a practically empty carton back in the fridge for somebody else to take care of?_

After opting for a simple glass of water, boring and bland yet effective, George moved to grab the jug of milk in order to make a bowl of cereal. Shutting the heavy metal door and shifting slightly to get a better look at his shelves, George cringed. The only boxes that stared back at him were painted with colorful patterns and shapes and bubble letters that were obviously meant to draw in children. Sapnap had been the one who went off on his own to "Up George's food game", so it wasn't surprising that the sweetest of choices popped out to him. And that they were meant to lure in kids. It was a perfect trap set for the predictable yet clueless Texan man.

"Nobody even likes this shit, Sapnap," George muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes at the sugary "breakfasts" laid out in front of him. Might as well have just been labeled as dessert and shipped off into the pastry section. However, not wanting to deal with putting effort into making something else, George inwardly cringed as he brought down a bowl from the top cabinet to fill with his small meal.

George picked out the little things throughout his somber breakfast—how off-putting the grimy countertops were upon closer inspection, the way his sleepwear clung too loosely around his body for his liking, the grotty stool he sat on which creaked and shifted at even the faintest of moves.

By the time a weary mess which were his friends sauntered into the tiled room, George had finished with his meal and was cleaning up the area in any way he could. All he spared was a grunt of acknowledgement to them, not bothering to look up from the utensils he was currently shining.

"Woah? When'd _you_ become a neat freak?" Sapnap asked with a tone that, despite having a sleepy underlay, clearly held a small smirk. George sighed, still not looking up as he vigorously rubbed at a challenging splotch that clung onto a knife.

"This place is disgusting, how could I _not_?" He countered, sighing as the last bit of grime was rubbed away. George finally turned, meeting the tired gazes of his friends. Dream stifled a yawn, and after giving a single handed wave, made his way for the fridge.

"D'you eat?" He asked, eyes darting around the lit up contents inside of the chilly box. George heard him mumble a small 'Who drank all the juice?' and rested his eyes on Sapnap who still stood in front of him, inspecting the sleek tabletops. _I guess that answers the question of which asshole it was_ , George halfheartedly thought to himself.

"Yeah I _ate_ , but I don't feel anything like it. Cookies and marshmallows should _not_ be in a cereal, Sapnap." Dream laughed, closing the refrigerator doors after bringing out a carton of eggs and a half-and-half mix of shredded cheese.

"Agree to disagree, Georgie, for I believe they are a _delectable_ and _nutritious_ way to start any and every day!" George involuntarily gagged at the implication, a shudder passing down the length of his back and right up again, jostling his shoulders at the thought.

Two knowing eyes met and in sync, and as if they had practiced, both Dream and Sapnap said, "Disgust."

George raised an eyebrow and wrinkled his nose (a move he had picked up on who knows how long ago, but found himself doing a lot already due to tying it with that day's Disposition). Dream just shrugged, going back to rummaging through George's kitchen for a frying pan.

As Sapnap and Dream ate their breakfast of scrambled eggs and half-burnt toast (which made George huff, the repulsive smoky scent wafting through the room making his stomach churn more than it normally would) George continued to clean up his kitchen. From washing the dishes to reorganizing the cabinets, he swayed around the room, half-listening to the white noise of his friends making conversation at the table. (He would have brought out a mop to polish the grimy floor if Dream hadn't stopped him and _assured_ that it was not necessary and that the Disposition made his mind a little too clouded for his own good.)

"We're going shopping." George's decision was a final, strongly directed statement made as soon as the trio were dressed for the day. Both men shared side-eyes, shifting the weight on their feet as they all stood in the doorway to the front hall. "It's not a question, my kitchen has been absolutely ransacked. I don't understand your fascination with sugary foods." The last part was directed at Sapnap, who just shrugged his shoulders with a grin.

"Not my fault your taste in food is wack," was all he offered before walking past both of his friends, jolting their shoulders in the process. That left George and Dream to stand by each other, watching Sapnap walk off before deciding to join him. At a quick glance, Dream noticed George roll his eyes at him, but not out of Disgust, no. It was out of something that wearily tiptoed over the very line of _fondness_.

<<<->>>

For Sapnap, he found the way George seemed to shy away from every little thing hilarious. It started with trying to sneak food he knew repulsed George into the cart during their little outing. When he switched on Spotify during the walk back and a song George didn't like filtered through the speakers, he dramatically rolled his eyes and tried darting for the phone to change it. During the little scrimmage for Sapnap's device, the trio walked past a vendor selling multiple arrays of fish and shrimp, George gagging at the smell and therefore curling away from the phone.

George was a complicated guy. Either he showed absolutely no true emotion, or he over exaggerated it to the point where it would be impossible to think that he was being serious. With the Dispositions clouding his sense of judgement, what they saw was his real reaction to the things he would normally brush off his shoulder and keep suppressed.

So naturally, Dream and Sapnap turned it into a game.

"Get your feet off of me, jackass!" George grunted, shoving Sapnap's legs off of his lap. The three were congregated on the couch (they always seemed to end up there), George just wanting to sit down and rest after the peculiarly exhausting outing while the other two only wanted to see what it would take to make him break.

"Hmm, I'd rather not," Sapnap spoke, flexing his toes through the polyester fabric of his socks while firmly placing them back on George's thighs. "Why? Does it _bug you_ , George?"

"They're disgusting. Who would want somebody's feet on them anyway?" George huffed, trying to get him off once again.

"Somebody with a foot fetish?" Dream supplied with a neutral look before throwing his head back with laughter as he watched George's face curl into itself in resentment towards the statement.

Sapnap started chuckling along with him, grin never dissipating from his face, especially when George groaned and dropped his head in his hands. Dream had taken the spot next to George's other side, and reached over to grab at Sapnap's ankles and drag them into his own lap.

George, who had brought his face from his palms to run his eyes over what caused the shift, was now face to face with a slightly suggestive smirk as said person let Sapnap's feet go. George groaned.

"Dream, stop being a weirdo, it's gross," he deadpanned, gaze completely straight and sturdy. The dirty blond shrugged, turning to look towards the other side of the room where George's cat laid in a curled up ball of grey fur.

"We may be weirdos but you love us!"

"Hardly."

Dream's laugh got caught in his throat, slowly bubbling back up until he was practically bent over wheezing at the exchange. Sapnap crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing George as if he were debating his next move in cracking his shell.

"That's not even funny?" George remarked, filling in the wordlessness of the room. It really wasn't that funny to be fair-George would say stuff like that all the time-but something about the fact that even under truth binding force, he _still_ held the same sarcastic undertone.

Dream shook his head with a sigh, calming himself down finally. Just as he was going to open his mouth, Sapnap sat up straighter, obviously deciding on a new little ploy to mess with their friends.

"What do you mean you don't love us, George? I love you!" George sighed, bringing his thumb and pointer finger up to rub away at the small creases in his temple. Sapnap continued. "Georgee! Accept my love you dick!"

Sapnap shuffled so that he was now leaning over George's lap, his hands clasped together as if begging the Brit. Dream snickered, watching as George continued to huff and try to push him away.

"I'd rather not."

With a pout on his lips, Sapnap sat back slightly as to stare at the brunet head on. Then, without any warning or reference to what he was about to do, he leaned forward and placed a very wet and very sloppy kiss to George's cheek.

Reeling away from him, George brought the back of his hand to the offended spot and wiped at it meticulously. When Sapnap tried to lean in again, he was met with the whole of George's hand on his face, pushing back the Texan viciously.

"Sapnap!" Dream called, back to laughing his ass off with the youngest quickly adding on to the jubilant ruckus. George rolled his eyes, turning away from his friends slightly to portray how peeved he was.

Sapnap slipped off of his lap onto the floor, melting into the carpeted ground for a split second of silence when they all died down only to shoot back upright moments later.

A pointed look to Dream was all that the dirty blond needed. And while perhaps the thought of following in Sapnap's footsteps brought a fuzzy feeling to his gut and a light sprinkling of blush to his own cheeks, he knew that it was all for a good laugh.

"What about me, George?" He asked, straining his voice as if to drag the brunet towards him. George hummed but didn't make any move to change his seating anymore, so Dream just continued. "Where's mine? I wanna turn."

"Want a turn for what, Dream? Didn't know I was some carnival attraction used for other people's enjoyment." And though the remark may have seemed a little harsh, both men knew it was enunciated by the Disgust. If George was uncomfortable he would tell them-after all, he _was_ bound to the truth.

"You know what I mean, George." Dream spoke, voice lowering without his knowledge. At that, George turned so that he was once again face to face with Dream.

"No, I don't. What do you mean, Dream? Enlighten me." Smug bastard even when under the Dispositions.

"Making me say it, are you Georgie?" _Really? What happened to the funny, lighthearted, 'Haha, I'm going to give you a lil homie kiss for the memes.'?_

"Maybe I am?" George's voice this time sounded... _unsure_ , even with it being the truth. Was he truly unaware of what was going on in the moment? No, once again, if he was he would say something. _It must have just been something else then_ , Dream thought as he pushed forward.

"Hmm, well then I guess I'll just have to show you!"

And then Dream was leaning in.

It was quick and light, the feeling of soft yet slightly cracked lips pressing up against porcelain skin. Dream relished in the heat George's cheeks emitted while George's mind wondered what those same lips would feel like pressed elsewhere.

When Dream pulled back, the knowledge of what had happened slowly started to sink in.

That was not the reaction George gave to Sapnap.

 _That also wasn't_ remotely _close to what Sapnap did to George, either._

They had expected him to shoot backwards and make a fuss like he had prior, get a few laughs out of it, and move on. The emotion of the day was Disgust, meaning that even the slightest bit of unease would tip the Chosen's mood.

But nothing came.

No expected ridicule. No light punches to the shoulder as the Brit complained about not doing it again. No hand wiping away at the spot Dream's lips had been placed upon.

Instead George was silent, hand rising painstakingly slowly to gently brush his fingertips against the (slightly flushed) surface of his skin. _It was all too real._

Dream turned towards Sapnap, whose mind seemed to be running laps as he processed and placed everything that had just happened. With widened eyes, Dream cleared his throat, trying to carry the subject on further with multiple unplaceable somethings swirling around in his belly.

Needless to say, they did not play Sapnap's _game_ anymore after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are gonna be coming out a little slower than how I planned for them to, but I hope you still enjoy. :) This was a slow chapter and I don't really like it, I'm just waiting to write the seventh day 👀 Also, I have another DNF fic called "Sk8er Boi" that I'm kinda proud of if you wanna check it out. Other than that I hope you're all doing well! :)


End file.
